(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control system, and particularly to a control system for controlling video and audio parameters of a display device and a play device synchronously.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a display device 2 and a play device 4 according to a prior art. The play device 4, such as a DVD play device or a VCD play device, includes a data presentation module 402. The display device 2, such as a television or a projector, includes a display module 202. The display module 202 further includes an image display module and a sound display module for displaying images and sound respectively.
The play device 4 utilizes the data presentation module 402 to process video data and audio data, so that the display module 202 of the display device 2 displays and generates the corresponding images and sound, which are controlled by video and audio parameters.
The play device 4 further includes an on screen display (OSD) system 404. The display device 2 includes an OSD system 204.
A user 10 can input a second OSD signal through a remote controller 6a from external of the player 4 or through a button 6b on a casing of the play device 4. The OSD system 404 is controlled by the second OSD signal, which controls the video and audio parameters of the play device 4.
Furthermore, the user 10 can also input a first OSD signal through a remote controller 8a from external of the display device 2 or through a button 8b on a casing of the display device 2. The OSD system 204 is controlled by the first OSD signal, which controls the video and audio parameters of the display device 2.
However, that the OSD systems 404 and 204 are separating, often annoys the user 10. For example, after turning on a projector and a DVD play device, the user 10 feels the sound is too loud. Then, the user 10 sends the second OSD signal to the OSD system 404 of the DVD play device through the remote controller 6a of the DVD play device. As a result, the sound of the DVD play device is lowered. However, the user 10 feels the sound is still too loud, and then the user 10 realizes that it is the sound of the projector too loud.
Then, the user 10 controls the remote controller 8a of the projector to input the first OSD signal. The first OSD signal is sent to the OSD system 204 of the projector. Finally, the sound of the projector is lowered. It is really inconvenient that the user 10 has to pass through all the troublesome steps in order to get adequate sound that the user 10 needs.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide a control system for controlling video and audio parameters of a display device and a play device in order to solve the above problem.